School Dance/Gallery
Amanda is concerned that Milo will ruin everything at her carefully orchestrated school dance. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota investigate Milo while Chad, Melissa, and Zack are convinced the two are vampire hunters after Mr. Drako. Gallery School_Dance.png|"Why the Bureau would ever decide to put us in this dingy strip mall is beyond me. School_Dance_1.jpg|"Have they even issued last month's check?" School_Dance_2.jpg|- "I haven't seen one." - "Just keep an eye out for the landlord." School_Dance_3.jpg|"Hey! Rent! You two owe me rent! Get back here!" MrPhillips.png|"Hey, I see you two! Hey! Rent!" School_Dance_4.jpg|"I didn't fight in five wars to take this from you two! I better see rent by Tuesday!" School_Dance_5.jpg|"Yes, Mr. Phillips." School_Dance_6.jpg|"That guy really scares me." School_Dance_7.jpg|"Well, I guess we better check in." Bureau_of_Time_Travel_Logo.png School_Dance_8.jpg School_Dance_9.jpg|"It's Kooperdink and Hampshire." School_Dance_10.jpg|"It's Cavendish and Dakota sir." School_Dance_11.jpg|"Sure it is." 1 getting new mission.jpg|"Is it winter there?" School_Dance_12.jpg|"No, not today, but I went back six months to see a movie I missed." School_Dance_13.jpg|"Oh, which one?" School_Dance_14.jpg|"None of Your Business Part Two: The Shut-upening!" School_Dance_15.jpg|"Your mission is a pistachio farm. Drive support stakes into the ground near each plant." School_Dance_16.jpg|"There's a map and some stakes in your locker." School_Dance_17.jpg 2 Gretchen.jpg|- "Gretchen, the map and stakes?" - "Just a sec." School_Dance_18.jpg|"You were supposed to do it yesterday." School_Dance_19.jpg|"I am doing it yesterday." 3 assignment gear.jpg School_Dance_20.jpg|"What about this Milo Murphy, sir? Have you found out what agency he's working for?" School_Dance_21.jpg|"There is no other agency; I told you! He's just a middle-schooler." School_Dance_22.jpg|"Yes, but he's thwarted our pistachio mission repeatedly!" School_Dance_23.jpg|"He's definitely working for someone." School_Dance_24.jpg|"Unless you have some evidence, stick to your mission!" School_Dance_25.jpg|"Hmm, evidence." School_Dance_26.jpg|"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to twenty seconds ago." School_Dance_27.jpg School_Dance_28.jpg|"Ugh. It's Kooperdink and Hampshire." School_Dance_29.jpg|"That never ceases to be amusing, sir." School_Dance_30.jpg|"I'm Hampshire, right? Cause that hat and goggles definitely say Kooperdink." School_Dance_31.jpg|"The important thing is that we now have permission to collect evidence on Milo Murphy." School_Dance_32.jpg|- "Is that what you got from that?" - "Yes, that's what I got from it." School_Dance_33.jpg|"I must have been in a different meeting." School_Dance_gallery.png School_Dance_34.jpg School_Dance_35.jpg School_Dance_36.jpg|"Niagara Falls is the theme?" 4 the crew arrives.jpg|- "Well, the place looks great." - "Thanks, Milo." School_Dance_37.jpg|"Amanda headed up the decoration committee." School_Dance_38.jpg|"And the refreshment committee, and the entertainment committee, and the committee to supervise all committees." School_Dance_39.jpg|"Now you get to have fun." Lydia dance 1.jpg|"You're... Lydia dance 2.jpg Lydia dance 3.jpg|...having... Lydia dance 4.jpg Lydia dance 5.jpg|...such... Lydia dance 6.jpg Lydia dance 7.jpg|...a... Lydia dance 8.jpg Lydia dance 9.jpg|...great... Lydia dance 10.jpg|...time!" School_Dance_40.jpg|"When I see everything is going smoothly, I will have fun." School_Dance_41.jpg|"If I waited for things to go smoothly to have fun, I'd be —" 6 Amanda's request.jpg|"Milo, please try to keep your distance from the decorations, food,..." School_Dance_42.jpg|"...basically anything that could fall to pieces." 7 the band.jpg School_Dance_43.jpg|"You mean like you'll be doing in three, two…" tumblr_omyrmk1gXI1vj0ewro1_1280.jpg.png School_Dance_44.jpg 8 first Murphy effect.jpg 9 Amanda's reaction.jpg|"Aiee!" 10 Milo helps out.jpg|punch boul sealant School_Dance_45.jpg|"Thanks, but just keep back, from everything." 11 overveiw of dance.jpg School_Dance_46.jpg|Supervision School_Dance_47.jpg School_Dance_48.jpg School_Dance_49.jpg|Humming School_Dance_50.jpg School_Dance_51.jpg School_Dance_52.jpg 12 more mishaps.jpg School_Dance_53.jpg 13 send in the clowns.jpg School_Dance_54.jpg School_Dance_55.jpg|"So you think this kid's doing some undercover agent stuff at a middle-school dance?" School_Dance_56.jpg|"What better cover is there? No one but an idiot would suspect it." School_Dance_57.jpg|"And plus, we're carrying around wooden stakes at a party, and not the kind of party where wooden stakes would be appropriate." School_Dance_58.jpg|"If we were at one, I'm assuming we would know." School_Dance_59.jpg School_Dance_60.jpg|"Oh, deviled eggs." School_Dance_61.jpg|"Amanda, wanna come dance with us?" School_Dance_62.jpg|"Can't. Now the ice sculpture's under the heating vent." 14 good times.jpg|"I've got liquid nitrogen." School_Dance_63.jpg|"No, thank you." School_Dance_64.jpg|- "Ow!" - "You had a wart." School_Dance_65.jpg|"Let's dance!" 15 Zak Milo Melissa dance.jpg 16 amp blows up.jpg School_Dance_66.jpg|"Perhaps we should ask someone about this Murphy." School_Dance_67.jpg|"Why don't we ask Murphy about Murphy?" School_Dance_68.jpg|- "'Cause that's just what he would be expecting." - "That's what anybody would be expecting." School_Dance_69.jpg|"Teachers" / "Parents" 17 Parents teachers.jpg|"We're teachers' parents." School_Dance_70.jpg|"Smooth." School_Dance_71.jpg|"Maybe we just put these in the coat check" School_Dance_72.jpg School_Dance_73.jpg|- "What a peculiar child." - "Yeah, he's a weirdo." School_Dance_74.jpg|- "Are you sure you got it?" - "We can handle it." School_Dance_75.jpg|- "Where is Milo?" - "Hot chocolate waterfall." School_Dance_76.jpg School_Dance_77.jpg School_Dance_78.jpg|"Aiee!" School_Dance_79.jpg School_Dance_80.jpg|"Vampire hunters! Look! They brought wooden stakes!" School_Dance_81.jpg|- "Wooden stakes?" - "Yeah, look!" 18 Vampire hunters.jpg School_Dance_82.jpg|"Wait, someone got in the way. I couldn't see." School_Dance_83.jpg School_Dance_84.jpg|- "Wooden stakes?" - "I didn't think it was that kind of party." School_Dance_85.jpg|"I'm serious!" School_Dance_86.jpg|"Why would vampire hunters be here, ladling punch?" School_Dance_87.jpg School_Dance_88.jpg|"What if it's not punch?" School_Dance_89.jpg|"What if it's blood?" School_Dance_90.jpg|"You're right. It is blood." School_Dance_91.jpg|- "Really?" - "No!" School_Dance_92.jpg|"Hi kids." 19 The Vampire Draco.jpg|Mr. Drako with his "poncho" School_Dance_93.jpg|"Poncho? It's not raining." School_Dance_94.jpg|"I couldn't tell when I left the house." School_Dance_95.jpg|"My place gets so little natural light, it's like a dark box that I sleep in." School_Dance_96.jpg|"This is what I was afraid of. They're after Mr. Drako." School_Dance_97.jpg|"If he's really a vampire, those wooden stakes will kill him." School_Dance_98.jpg|"But if he's not a vampire... School_Dance_99.jpg|...those wooden stakes will kill him!" School_Dance_100.jpg|"We could tell Principal Milder that vampire hunters have- Nevermind." School_Dance_101.jpg|"I'm hearing it as I'm saying it." School_Dance_102.jpg|"If they want Drako, they'll have to go through us." School_Dance_103.jpg|"He's our vampire, which I still maintain he's not." School_Dance_104.jpg School_Dance_105.jpg School_Dance_106.jpg School_Dance_107.jpg|"You mignt not want to-" School_Dance_108.jpg|"NOO!!!" School_Dance_109.jpg|"-use a 10-watt power-strip for a 50-watt line." TLC 1.jpg TLC 2.jpg TLC 3.jpg TLC 4.jpg TLC 5.jpg TLC 6.jpg TLC 8.jpg TLC 9.jpg TLC 10.jpg TLC 11.jpg TLC 12.jpg TLC 13.jpg TLC 14.jpg TLC 15.jpg TLC 16.jpg TLC 17.jpg TLC 18.jpg TLC 19.jpg TLC 20.jpg TLC 21.jpg TLC 22.jpg TLC 23.jpg TLC 25.jpg TLC 26.jpg TLC 27.jpg TLC 28.jpg TLC 29.jpg TLC 30.jpg TLC 31.jpg TLC 32.jpg TLC 33.jpg TLC 34.jpg TLC 35.jpg TLC 36.jpg TLC 37.jpg They're up to something.png School_Dance_110.jpg|- "Hey, you drop something." - "My temporal transporter." School_Dance_111.jpg|"I hope I didn't send anything back in time. That would be disastrous." School_Dance_112.jpg School_Dance_113.jpg School_Dance_114.jpg School_Dance_115.jpg|"And... lights!" School_Dance_116.jpg School_Dance_117.jpg|"Oh my... wow." School_Dance_118.jpg|"It's all been fixed." School_Dance_119.jpg|"And it looks so much better." 21 Dance reset.jpg School_Dance_120.jpg School_Dance_121.jpg|"Well, we've learned some very important information about him." School_Dance_122.jpg School_Dance_123.jpg|"Who did this? And how?" School_Dance_124.jpg|"I don't know. But whoever it was, lost their loafer." School_Dance_125.jpg|"I've got to find out whose shoe this is and thank him." School_Dance_126.jpg School_Dance_127.jpg|Spot the vampire hunters. School_Dance_128.jpg School_Dance_129.jpg|"Hold your ranks, everybody! Here they come." 22 confrontation.jpg School_Dance_130.jpg|- "Pardon me, we're headed this way." - "Oh no, you're not." School_Dance_131.jpg|"We know what you're up to." School_Dance_132.jpg|"Really? 'Cause I barely know." School_Dance_133.jpg|"And we're not letting you get to him." School_Dance_134.jpg|"The one you seek has powers unimaginable." School_Dance_135.jpg|"Continue this pursuit and perish." School_Dance_136.jpg|"Aha! I knew it! Powers unimaginable." School_Dance_137.jpg|- "Did you hear that Dakota?" - "Yes. I heard it." School_Dance_138.jpg|"Vindicated!" School_Dance_139.jpg|"Can we go now?" School_Dance_140.jpg|- "Door's that way." - "Thanks." School_Dance_141.jpg School_Dance_142.jpg|"There's Mr. Drako." School_Dance_143.jpg|"I can't watch." School_Dance_144.jpg|"Excuse me." School_Dance_145.jpg|"No, excuse me." School_Dance_146.jpg|"Chad, get off of me." School_Dance_147.jpg|"Did you see those guys? Weird outfits huh?" School_Dance_148.jpg|"Now who's got my cape?" School_Dance_149.jpg|"Hey, where did the band go?" School_Dance_150.jpg School_Dance_151.jpg|"Hey guys!" School Dance_152.jpg|"I have an idea." School_Dance_153.jpg School_Dance_154.jpg School_Dance_155.jpg 23 new band in town.jpg School_Dance_156.jpg School_Dance_157.jpg|♪ Sometimes it looks like there is no solution ♪ School_Dance_158.jpg|♪ You wish you had a stronger constitution ♪ School_Dance_159.jpg|"I have to find out whose shoe this is. Whoever it is, fixed all of this." School_Dance_160.jpg|"He's my hero." 24 Lydia counsels Amanda.jpg|"Well, that's obvious." School_Dance_161.jpg|Lydia points to Milo. School_Dance_162.jpg|♪ There's gotta be something that will get you through ♪ School_Dance_163.jpg|Milo's missing shoe. School_Dance_164.jpg|"Milo?" S1E9bSchoolDanceAmandaReturnsMilosShoe.png School_Dance_166.jpg|"Oh, there's my shoe." School_Dance_167.jpg|"Thanks!" 25 Milo woos Amanda.png|"No, thank you, Milo! Wanna dance?" School_Dance_168.jpg|"I'd love to but, I'm playing accordion right now. Maybe later?" School_Dance_169.jpg|"Oh, alright, yeah, sure." School_Dance_170.jpg|Milo winks at Amanda and thumbs up. School_Dance_171.png 26 Lydia gets some down time.jpg|Amanda having fun School_Dance_172.jpg School_Dance_overview.jpg|♪ You gotta know to let you go, and just roll with it ♪ Strip_Mall_night_view.jpg School_Dance_173.jpg|"Ugh, so, you did not complete the mission you were assigned, and instead you went to a middle-school dance." School_Dance_174.jpg|"That's not precisely what I said." School_Dance_175.jpg|"But it's basically what we did." School_Dance_176.jpg School_Dance_177.jpg|"Ignoring for the moment this direct violation of your orders, School_Dance_178.jpg|do you have anything of note to report?" School_Dance_179.jpg|"Yeah, get a load of this. There's this one teacher at the school who looks exactly, School_Dance_180.jpg|tell me if I'm right, School_Dance_181.jpg|like a vampire, right?" - "He does." School_Dance_182.jpg School_Dance_183.jpg|"I may have a picture in my-" School_Dance_184.jpg|"Do you want to explain where these kids came from?" School_Dance_185.jpg|"Uh, are we still getting paid for this gig?" Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Stub Category:S Category:Season 1 galleries